


Un sou pour vos pensées

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crack Crossover, Dinosaurs, Dinotopia - Freeform, Dublin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Ireland, Jurassic Park References, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Orphanage, Orphans, Waterfall City, Wishes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Si une vieille sorcière vous prend par surprise dans une sombre ruelle pour vous dire cette phrase, essayez de ne pas penser à des dinosaures...





	Un sou pour vos pensées

****

****_Rien. Le Vide. Le Néant. Le Trou Noir._

_Personne. Le Désert. Seule. Seule._

_Pourtant, je continue. Encore et toujours._

_Parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre._

_Et je ne veux rien faire d'autre..._

**… … …**

Croyez-vous en la magie ?

Parce qu'eux, non.

Pour cette raison d'ailleurs, ils couraient tous les trois dans les rues de Dublin pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Comme si l'abominable Dr Hess allait les laisser s'enfuir.

Arthur Ketch, Mick Davies et Aélis Blackthorn continuaient leurs courses effrénées, à bout de souffle et transi de terreur. À tout juste 25 ans, ces trois orphelins tentaient de fuir l’oppression de leur orphelinat. Alors les voici, passant de rues en rues dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de la Capitale Irlandaise.

Ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins devant le « _Irish Film Institute »_ de _Temple Bar._ Adossé contre un mur où plusieurs affiches de films recouvraient les pierres nues. Mick posa les mains sur le poster de « Jurassic Park » pour s'accrocher à quelque chose en reprenant son souffle. Arthur Ketch jeta un coup d’œil dans la ruelle et Aélis questionna :

\- Ils sont là ?

Encore trop essoufflé, Arthur secoua seulement la tête pour dire « non ».

Puis, le visage du jeune homme devint blafard et il murmura :

\- Si... Je les vois...

Ils allaient repartir lorsqu'une main inconnue agrippa Mick par le bras.

\- Hey !

Arthur et Aélis se retournèrent vers leur ami et découvrir qu'une vieille dame le retenait par la main. Une femme très âgée, la peau fripée, un œil vitreux et l'autre malicieux et la bouche édentée. Pourtant, elle souriait en répliquant d'un accent fortement Irlandais :

_\- Un sou pour vos pensées._

**… … …**

\- Un sou pour vos pensées.

Réitéra la vieille dame. Mick tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais elle avait une poigne incroyablement forte pour une personne de son âge. Arthur jeta un regard paniqué vers le bout de la rue.

\- Ils arrivent !

Effrayé à son tour, Aélis hurla presque à Mick :

\- Donne-lui quelque chose, que l'on s'échappe d'ici !

Perplexe, Mick glissa la main dans la poche de son vieux pantalon et donna une Livre Irlandaise à la vieille femme. Il l'observa tantôt elle, tantôt l'affiche du film juste derrière sa tête.

Elle lui sourit de sa seule dent et attrapa la pièce. Enfin, elle relâcha Mick.

Ce dernier courut vers ses amis pour reprendre leurs courses-poursuites.

Ils ne firent que quelques pas lorsqu'ils disparurent de la ruelle.

Comme par magie.

**…**

La chaleur réveilla Mick.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la vive lueur du soleil lui brûla les rétines. Il mit du temps à s'habituer à la luminosité. Il releva lentement la tête et découvrit qu'il était allongé de tout son corps sur une surface dure et poussiéreuse. En plein soleil.

Perdu dans ses pensées et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il réussit à se lever pour analyser l'étrange endroit. Cela ressemblait à un canyon. Avec une forêt au loin. Un ciel bleu, un soleil beaucoup trop chaud et un lointain son de vagues se brisant contre des falaises. Mick plissa des yeux lorsqu'il entendit hurler son prénom :

\- MICK !

Il se retourna et Aélis se jeta dans ses bras. Arthur Ketch se trouvait juste derrière elle.

\- On a eu peur que tu te sois perdu !

Aélis relâcha enfin son étreinte pour voler un baiser à son amant. Ketch jeta un coup d’œil sur l'horizon et questionna :

\- Est-ce que vous avez une seule idée de l'endroit où l'on se trouve ?

\- Ou comment nous sommes arrivés ici, d'ailleurs ? rajouta Mick.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de répondre, car ils entendirent un rugissement.

Ils firent volte-face pour découvrir un énorme animal à 500 mètres d'eux. Un « monstre » de la taille d'un building. Qui ouvrit la gueule en grand en poussant un cri strident.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Mick, Aélis et Arthur prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Directement vers la forêt.

**…**

Le trio d'orphelins se trouva bien vite à bout de souffle et en sueur dans la chaleur de cette étrange jungle. Mick remonta les manches de sa chemise, Arthur fit de même, Aélis quant à elle, se trouvait déjà en robe. Ils ralentirent la cadence une fois la créature semée.

\- C'était quoi ce truc !?! hurla Mick, paniqué.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! murmura Aélis avec peur.

Arthur Ketch ouvrait la marche. Il était le plus costaud et plus grand de la petite bande. D'un ton calme, il analysa la situation à voix haute :

\- Je pense que c'est... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais je crois que c'est un T-Rex.

Aélis se retient de rire. Mick sourit à son tour en lâchant :

\- OK, Ketch, je ne suis peut-être pas allé à l'école, mais je sais quand même que les T-Rex sont des dinosaures et qu'ils sont éteints depuis... Bon, je ne connais pas les dates, mais depuis longtemps, en tout cas !

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel. Ils continuaient de progresser à travers la forêt dense, lorsqu'Aélis se mit à réfléchir à son tour :

\- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à ce film... Avec les dinosaures...

Mick tiqua.

\- Oh, oui ! « Jurassic Park » ?! J'ai vu l'affiche à _Temple Bar._ Avant que cette vieille sorcière nous jette un sort.

Ketch s'arrêta net. Tellement brusquement que Mick et Aélis lui rentrèrent dedans sans faire exprès.

\- Aïe ! s'écria la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, Arthur attrapa Mick par les épaules pour lui demander avec horreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Perdu, Mick plissa des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

Ketch lâcha son ami et murmura, le regard dans le vague.

_\- Un sou pour vos pensées._

\- Pardon ? repris Aélis.

Étrangement, Arthur se mit à sourire en comprenant la situation.

\- C'est ce que la vieille a dit. Mick, est-ce que, par hasard, au moment de lui donner ta pièce, tu as pensé à « Jurassic Park » ?

Le visage de Mick se mit à pâlir.

\- Hum... Probablement, l'affiche était juste derrière elle. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce film de ma vie !

Ketch secoua la tête, tout en souriant et en reprenant la marche. Il venait de résoudre un mystère.

\- Pas besoin d'avoir vu le film. Il y a un T-Rex sur l'affiche. Je ne sais pas si cette vieille était une sorcière, mais elle a pris sa phrase au sens propre du terme, visiblement.

Mick grommela dans son coin.

\- Merveilleux... Si j'avais su, j'aurais pensé à une île paradisiaque avec des transats et des Guinness à volonté...

Aélis sourit malgré elle.

**…**

Le soleil commençait à lentement disparaître sur l'horizon lorsque Mick, Arthur et Aélis quittèrent la forêt pour marcher le long d'un sentier de terre. Ils espéraient secrètement arriver dans un endroit habité. Avec de la nourriture, si possible. Ils n'avaient, jusqu'alors, que bu quelques gouttes d'eau laissés par la pluie dans une flaque.

Mick tenait Aélis par la main et Arthur ouvrait la marche, comme d'ordinaire. Lorsque, enfin, ils découvrirent une pancarte à la croisée de deux chemins. Cependant, le panneau en question, tout en bois, ne pouvait pas les aider dans leur choix de passage. L'écriture était curieuse. En forme de pattes d'animaux. Une patte à trois doigts. Entreposé dans toutes les directions en suivant une ligne droite, comme si chaque position faisait référence à une lettre. Arthur analysa l'inscription. Il passa la main sur les gravures du panneau.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est visiblement pas de l'Anglais...

\- Ni du Gaélique... rajouta Mick qui parlait mieux Irlandais que Anglais.

Ils durent néanmoins faire un choix et prirent le chemin de droite.

**…**

Le sentier les mena à une citadelle.

Une magnifique ville avec de hauts bâtiments couleur ocre orangé. Le plus impressionnant était les quelques cascades qui tombaient çà et là dans la ville, formant ainsi plusieurs arcs-en-ciel au dessus de l'acropole. La plus haute des tours possédait un toit en bois avec, juste en-dessous, une immense pierre blanche qui illuminait tous les alentours de la ville. Comme un phare en pleine terre.

Époustouflés par autant de beauté, les trois amis avancèrent lentement jusqu'à arriver devant les portes monumentales de la cité. Lesdites portes étaient étrangement ouvertes et un insigne indiquait probablement le nom de la ville. Mais, toujours écrit dans cette langue inconnue que les trois orphelins ne pouvaient déchiffrer.

\- Eh bien... J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun avertissement d'écrit sur cette pancarte... dit Aélis un peu méfiante.

Mick sourit et répliqua avec sarcasme :

\- Genre quoi ? « Attention aux arcs-en-ciel magiques, les Leprechauns vivent en-dessous » ?

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel et Aélis rétorqua :

\- On est plus en Irlande, Mick.

\- Ah ça... C'est sûr...

Ils pénétrèrent pourtant dans la citadelle.

**…**

La cinquième dimension...

Mick, Arthur et Aélis se croyaient réellement dans la cinquième dimension. Outre le fait que la ville était splendide, entourée de hauts murs de pierres lisses et ocres, avec des cascades de-ci, de-là, elle regorgeait également de charmants citoyens. Vêtus comme « autrefois », certes. Deux siècles en arrière, mais d'une humeur sans égale. Poli, toujours serviable et de bonne humeur. Pourtant, il y avait plus insolite encore : leurs moyens de transport. Pas de chevaux, de bœufs ou même de voitures, mais de majestueuses créatures, aux longs cous, grandes queues, sur quatre pattes avec une peau dure comme celle des éléphants et légèrement écailleuse comme les reptiles. Ils avançaient lentement, portant sur leurs dos quelques personnes. Aélis se figea devant ce spectacle hors du commun.

\- C'est... C'est...

-... des dinosaures... termina Mick en tenant la main de son amante.

Arthur, toujours devant le couple, recula par reflex en emportant ses amis avec lui. Ils quittèrent la voie qui servait de route pour se diriger ailleurs.

Ils marchèrent à reculons pour ne pas perdre les dinosaures des yeux. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans un bar. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans une semi-obscurité.

Le brouhaha du Pub cessa quelques secondes et tous les regards se braquèrent sur les nouveaux. Jusqu'à ce que les conversations reprennent, laissant le trio seul au milieu de la place.

Un barman débarqua de l'arrière-boutique pour se poster derrière le comptoir. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux orphelins et demanda dans un Anglais parfait :

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Il jeta son chiffon par-dessus son épaule tandis que Ketch s'avança vers lui à pas rapide. Il se colla au bord du comptoir pour chuchoter au barman :

\- Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes ?

\- Pardon ?

Mick et Aélis arrivèrent à leur tour et parlèrent tous deux en même temps :

\- Nous avons atterri ici par magie, on veut rentrer chez nous !

\- Y'a un T-Rex dehors, il a failli nous dévorer !

\- Et y'a des dinosaures dans les rues !

\- Et des pancartes écrites dans une langue bizarre !

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Le barman fit les gros yeux en comprenant la situation. Il se mit étrangement à sourire.

\- Attendez, attendez... Vous... Vous êtes nouveaux ? Vous venez de... « L'autre Monde » ?

Ketch étouffa un rire :

\- « L'autre Monde » ? Un Monde où les dinosaures sont mort depuis 150 million d'années ? Oui, nous venons de là.

Le barman sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et quitta le comptoir pour saluer les nouveaux avec enthousiasme, tout en expliquant :

\- Moi aussi ! Ça alors ! Mon avion s'est écrasé sur l'île, il y a presque un an ! Mes fils et moi étions les derniers arrivants à Dinotopia !

\- À quoi ?! questionnèrent les trois amis en chœur.

\- Dinotopia ! C'est ici, c'est le nom de l'île ! C'est... Attendez, je vais vous emmener voir le Maire Waldo, il vous expliquera tout ça mieux que moi ! Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Frank. Frank Scott.

Arthur fit les présentations pendant que Mick lança un regard interrogateur vers Aélis.

**…**

Frank Scott escorta le petit groupe à travers l'étrange ville. Mick, Arthur et Aélis admirèrent toutes les façades colorées de la citadelle, ainsi que les gens faisant le marché dans leurs tenues « d'antan » le tout entouré de plusieurs dinosaures dont ils ignoraient les noms. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une place centrale en bas d'un haut escalier de pierres qui menait à un immense bâtiment aux portes géantes et gardées par deux dinosaures.

Mick tenait la main d'Aélis pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Ketch analysa tout ce qu'il voyait d'une façon calme et posée.

Frank emmena ensuite les orphelins dans le Palais.

Et quel Palais !

Au sol de marbres, aux tapisseries multicolores sur les murs et de magnifiques lustres qui pendaient du plafond. Les fenêtres gigantesques donnaient vue sur toute la ville et ses environs. Frank, qui semblait à l'aise dans cet endroit, accompagna le petit groupe dans une pièce magnifique ressemblant étrangement à un bureau de Président.

\- Maire Waldo, je vous présente ces trois nouveaux arrivants. Ils ont débarqué dans ma taverne et, apparemment, ils viennent de mon Monde !

Le Maire, d'une quarantaine d'années, portait une longue cape noire et un énorme collier de sphères plates et dorées autour du cou. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en découvrant les trois orphelins. Il se leva et ouvrit les bras en signe de bienvenu.

\- Ça alors ! Des nouveaux ! Si tôt après vous, Monsieur Scott, c'est exceptionnel ! Dites-moi tout, dites-moi tout !

Devant l'enthousiasme de l'homme, Mick et Aélis restèrent sans voix. Arthur, toujours plus impavide, entama :

\- Je m'appelle Arthur Ketch. Voilà mon ami Mick Davies et sa fiancée Aélis Blackthorn. Nous venons d'Irlande.

Le Maire sourit de plus belle.

\- D'Irlande !? Nous n'avons pas eu d'Irlandais à Dinotopia depuis presque 300 ans ! Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

Frank, toujours auprès des adolescents, resta sur place pour écouter l'histoire. Bien que les rescapés ne surent pas réellement comment expliquer leurs aventures. Mick et Aélis se jetèrent un regard complice. Arthur réfléchit avant d'expliquer de façon logique :

\- Eh bien... Nous ne savons pas exactement, en réalité. Nous étions à Dublin, à courir de rues en rues, lorsqu'une étrange vieille dame a... Hum... « Jeté » un sort à Mick. Elle lui a dit : « Un sou pour vos pensées » et il se trouve que Mick a pensé à « Jurassic Park » à ce moment-là... OK, je sais que ça sonne impossible et improbable comme ça, mais...

Frank rit de bon cœur en coupant :

\- Vous parlez au Maire de la ville de Dinotopia, où les dinosaures vivent parmi les Humains et travaillent pour eux comme le feraient les bœufs chez nous. Les roches solaires, des pierres magiques, permettent à chaque ville de l'île de rester à l’abri des carnivores dehors. Alors... Une sorcière qui vous jette un sort, c'est juste un passe-temps de dimanche, ici...

Un ange passa.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas expliqué comme ça... s'offusqua presque le Maire. Mais, il y a du vrai.

Aélis secoua la tête et prit la parole, un peu mal à l'aise :

\- Nous... Est-ce qu'il serait possible de rentrer chez nous ?

Cette fois-ci, Frank se mit à rire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Mick et Aélis en lâchant avec amusant :

\- Nope... Impossible de quitter l'île. L'endroit est entouré de récifs infranchissables. Croyez-moi. J'ai essayé, j'ai failli mourir. Tous ceux de notre Monde qui ont tenté leurs chances sont soient morts, soient résignés à vivre ici pour toujours.

Le Maire Waldo souffla un coup et s'avança vers le trio en disant d'un ton presque paternel :

\- Écoutez, je sais que c'est difficile, au début. C'est un autre Monde, une autre vie et vos parents vont sûrement vous manquer...

Mick et Aélis baissèrent la tête. Arthur avoua un peu embarrassé :

\- Nous... Nous sommes orphelins, en fait.

\- Oh...

Le Maire jeta un regard vers Frank et tenta de rattraper ses paroles :

\- Eh bien, peut-être que votre pays vous manquera ou votre maison. Mais, ici...

\- Nous n'avons pas de maison non plus... rajouta Ketch. Nous n'avons pas grand chose qui nous retient à notre Monde, en réalité. Nous nous sommes échappés de l'orphelinat, car la Directrice nous battait. C'est en courant dans les rues de Dublin que nous avons rencontré la sorcière.

Derechef, Waldo jeta un regard vers Frank, en signe d'appel à l'aide. Que l'homme intercepta :

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenu à Dinotopia ! Je vais vous présenter mes enfants, ils sont à peine plus âgés que vous, mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez vous entendre.

Le Maire sourit à nouveau.

\- Et je vous présenterez ma fille, Marion. Je pense qu'elle doit avoir votre âge aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, vous verrez !

**…**

Frank escorta ensuite les trois nouveaux au milieu de la ville. Il leur apprit beaucoup de choses au fur et à mesure de leur visite.

Déjà, que la citadelle en question se nommait : « Waterfall City » en référence aux nombreuses cascades qui tombaient dans les eaux de la capitale. La plupart des grands dinosaures qui servaient de moyens de locomotion étaient des brachiosaures. Surnommé « Brachs » et ils faisaient office de bus ou de train pour les longs trajets entre les villes.

Ensuite, la langue la plus parlée et écrite était le « Dinotopien ». D'où les symboles étranges sur les affiches et pancartes. Les Dinotopiens utilisaient le symbole des trois pattes de dinosaures comme référence d'écriture. Mais la plupart des gens de l'île parlaient couramment Anglais.

De plus, les Dinotopiens était un peuple pacifique. Contre la violence et la guerre. Même contre toutes formes de morts. Leur régime était entièrement végétalien, ne mangeant aucune viande, rien qui n'est était vivant auparavant. Ils bénéficiaient d'une étendue diverse de fruits, légumes et végétaux connus nulle part ailleurs. Les dinosaures gardaient quelques rues plus par reflex qu'autre chose. Cependant, les Dinotopiens possédaient une sorte d'armée volante. Le but n'était pas d'entrer en guerre, mais de surveiller le « Monde d'en dessous » sur le dos de dinosaures nommés « Skybax » et piloté par des professionnels. Comme le ferait un Pilot de Chasse dans notre Monde. Les Skybaxs vivaient et s'entraînaient à Canyon City.

Et enfin, le secret pour vivre à l'écart des carnivores comme les T-Rex, vélociraptors et ptérodactyles, c'étaient les fameuses « Roches Solaires », posées en haut de la plus haute tour de la ville et qui éclairait les environs tel un phare repoussant les dinosaures carnassiers.

**…**

Mick, Aélis et Arthur tentèrent de retenir le plus de choses possibles. Difficilement, à vrai dire. Ce Monde Perdu était un tout nouveau Monde avec son propre langage, code, règlement, culture, espèces, etc. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Pour l'heure, Frank les emmena directement dans sa petite maison qu'il partageait avec ses fils. D'ailleurs, l'aîné était sur place en train de flâner sur le canapé en portant un étrange animal dans les bras.

\- Les enfants, voici mon plus grand : Karl Scott. Et le bébé dino, c'est 26.

\- 26 quoi ? questionna Mick, complètement perdu.

Karl se leva et montra le dinosaure en expliquant :

\- « 26 » c'est son prénom.

Le bébé était adorable. Pas plus grand qu'un petit chien, il avait des oreilles grandes, épaisses et toutes aplatit derrière son crâne. Aélis s'approcha du petit, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en demandant :

\- C'est un tricératops ?

Karl la laissa caresser 26, qui aimait être câliné. Il expliqua en même temps :

\- Non, c'est un chasmosaure. « Une », en réalité. C'est une femelle.

Mick s'avança lentement vers le dinosaure, un peu inquiet. Mais la petite bouille du bébé le rassura très vite. Pendant qu'ils cajolaient 26, Arthur en profita pour présenter « son » groupe à Karl. L'homme en question devait être à peine plus âgé que Ketch. Bien que, physiquement, c'était son opposé : Karl était grand et mince, la peau pâle, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux clairs de son père.

Arthur analysa la demeure. Une simple maison, bien battit, aux meubles identiques à ceux de « l'autre Monde ». Il questionna pourtant aux deux hommes.

\- Vous faites quoi à Dinotopia ? Je veux dire... J'imagine qu'il y a du travail à faire, mais que ça doit être très différent de celui de chez nous.

Karl leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant :

\- M'en parle pas...

\- Je suis barman... entama Frank. Depuis peu. Karl cherche encore sa voie. Pour l'instant, il a la garde exclusive de 26 et doit veiller sur elle. Mon second fils, David, fait parti des Skybaxs. Je pense que vous le rencontrerez ce soir, lorsqu'il aura fini sa patrouille.

\- Quand il aura fini de sauver le Monde... râla le frère, visiblement jaloux.

Aélis tiqua en comprenant une chose :

\- Nous devons chercher du travail, alors ? Et, où allons-nous vivre ? Est-ce que les loyers sont chers ? Je veux dire... En fait, ça fonctionne comment ici ?

Frank se mit à rire :

\- N'ayez aucune crainte là-dessus, Waterfall City, c'est le pays des Bisounours pour ceux de notre Monde ! Ici, les gens sont gentils. _Trop_ gentils, même. Ils sont tous très poli et tout sourire... Bref, je suis sûr que Waldo vous trouvera un coin sympa pour vous trois. Quant au travail, vous pouvez choisir et tester ce que vous souhaitez. Ou rester chez vous, à glander, comme Karl.

\- Sympa, papa... râla derechef le frère.

Mick rougit légèrement en avouant mal à l'aise :

\- « Ce qu'on veut », mais... Personnellement, je ne sais pas faire grand chose... Je ne suis même jamais allé à l'école !

Frank essaya de ne pas paraître peiné et informa seulement :

\- Pas de souci. Il y a une école ici. D'ailleurs, c'est la fille du Maire Waldo qui est enseignante. Et nous avons une librairie. Je peux vous y emmener, si vous voulez.

Arthur sourit enfin.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Karl jeta un regard complice vers son père que ce dernier intercepta.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est Zippo qui s'occupe de la bibliothèque. Et c'est un Troodon.

\- Un quoi ? demandèrent en chœur les trois adolescents.

\- Un dinosaure.

Mick plissa des yeux, ne comprenant qu'à moitié.

\- Un dinosaure tient une librairie ? Comment c'est possible... ?

Frank se mit à rire.

\- Demandez-lui, je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie de tout vous expliquer en 15 chapitres et 3 sous-parties ! Il adore parler.

Ketch se mit à rire en raillant gentiment :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vient d'Irlande, alors on a l'habitude d'écouter les bavards.

**…**

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à la bibliothèque. La nuit était déjà tombée et le trio de nouveaux survivants commençaient à dormir debout.

En réalité, ils furent surtout très perturbés de voir qu'un dinosaure pouvait tenir une librairie !

Avec l'accord du Maire Waldo, les orphelins dormirent chez Frank Scott cette nuit-là. David devait rester à Canyon City. De fait, son père donna le lit aux nouveaux. Il voulait tout d'abord l'offrir à Arthur et Mick, les garçons ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Ketch lui explique que Mick et Aélis étaient en couple. Ainsi, le lit de David alla aux jeunes amoureux et Arthur étrenna le canapé avec 26. Avant de se coucher, ils mangèrent tous les trois avidement. Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas dévaliser la réserve des Scott par politesse. Mais, entre leurs dernières aventures et le régime de famine imposée à l'orphelinat, ils avaient quelques kilos à prendre.

Après le repas, ils s'endormirent comme des masses, cauchemardant entre dinosaures et sorcières.

**… … …**

L'odeur de pain grillé réveilla Arthur, étendu sur le canapé. Il ouvrit les yeux et pendant quelques secondes, se demanda où il se trouvait.

Jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne. Bien qu'il crut d'abord que tout ceci était le fruit d'un mauvais rêve. Un rêve très étrange.

Mais, le jeune homme se leva et découvrit Frank derrière les fourneaux en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner tout en souriant.

\- J'espère que vous aimez le café !

Arthur bénit l'homme dans sa tête en tentant de ne pas se jeter sur la cafetière. Karl débarqua à son tour dans la cuisine, la mine fatiguée.

\- 'jour... b'soin de caféine...

Ketch aida les deux hommes à terminer de tout cuisiner. Puis, eux trois s'installèrent autour de la petite table au milieu du salon. Arthur plissa des yeux en questionnant :

\- Où sont les deux amoureux ?

Karl se noya dans sa tasse de café. Son père répondit :

\- Toujours au lit. Je crois que Mick a crié cette nuit. Ou parlé.

L'orphelin parut presque gêné.

\- Oui... Hum... Mick a toujours des cauchemars. Ça lui arrive toutes les nuits...

**…**

Une demie-heure plus tard, Mick et Aélis firent leur entrée. Ils remercièrent avidement leurs hôtes en se jetant lentement sur le café et les tartines grillées. Aucun ne parla des terreurs nocturnes de Mick.

Ce fut au moment où tout le monde buvait tranquillement la fin du café, que David Scott arriva enfin chez lui. Dans sa tenue de Pilot de Skybax. Un costume étrange, d'une couleur mordoré, avec des protections aux coudes et genoux.

Frank salua son fils et commença de suite à faire les présentations. David fut très enthousiaste de rencontrer du monde et serra la main aux trois orphelins en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

Le frère cadet ne ressemblait absolument pas à son aîné. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Mick. Il était certes, mince, mais un peu plus petit que Karl. Il semblait surtout plus calme, posée et plus consciencieux que le blondinet.

Il s'assit à la table avec sa famille et les nouveaux tout en racontant les découvertes de la patrouille de Skybaxs. Ils s'étaient donné pour mission d'explorer les coins encore inexplorés de Dinotopia.

Et, apparemment, il y en avait énormément.

**…**

Après le petit-déjeuner, David s'était proposé de continuer à faire visiter Waterfall City aux trois orphelins. La fille du Maire, Marion, se joignit à eux. Et partout où elle allait, Karl suivait. Son béguin pour elle était plus qu'évident et presque touchant.

Marion était la fille de Waldo et de la Matriarche Rosemary. La jeune fille décida de faire découvrir aux nouveaux venus le « couvent » des œufs de dinosaure. C'était les Dinotopiens qui s'en occupaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une maternité. Ce qui, en un sens, était le cas.

Aélis tomba très vite sous le charme de la nursery et des bébés dinosaures. Elle resta auprès de la Matriarche qui lui expliqua les diverses espèces de dinosaures présentes. Telles que les chasmosaures, comme 26, les tricératops, stégosaures, apatosaures, ankylosaures, brachiosaures, etc.

Mick resta près de son amante et fut à son tour bien vite conquis par les nouveaux-nés.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur discutait avec David au sujet des Skybaxs. Il était fortement intéressé pour rejoindre la Patrouille Volante. Qui se faisait à dos de dinosaures, bien entendu. Ressemblant fortement aux ptérodactyles, mais en moins féroces et plus domptables.

**…**

Le trio composé de David, Karl et Marion évoquait étrangement celui de Mick, Arthur et Aélis. Ce qui fit sourire la Matriarche Rosemary lorsqu'elle le remarqua à son tour.

Pour l'heure, les six compères continuaient leurs aventures au sein même de Waterfall City. Marion, la seule Dinotopienne du groupe, essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer toute la culture et le fonctionnement de l'île aux nouveaux rescapés. Leur parlant ainsi de l'école dans laquelle elle enseignait. À la fois pour les Dinotopiens Humains et Dinosaures.

Évidemment...

Mick s'intéressa grandement à cette école. Lui qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une salle de classe, il voulait rattraper ses lacunes et en apprendre davantage sur ce Monde Perdu.

Plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent tous à ce qui ressemblait le plus à un restaurant pour le repas du midi. David et Marion connaissaient bien l'endroit et conseillèrent le plat de pâtes aux algues. Comme tous les Dinotopiens suivaient le régime végétalien, la viande était évidemment à exclure.

Ce qui ne dérangeait pas réellement les orphelins. Trop heureux d'avoir de la nourriture à profusion.

Le repas se passa agréablement bien. Même si Karl râlait de temps en temps et tentait de flirter avec Marion sans que cette dernière ne le comprenne vraiment.

**…**

Au fil de la journée, Mick, Arthur et Aélis s'habituèrent à voir les ankylosaures et apatosaures déambuler dans les rues comme moyens de locomotion. Ou entendre les Dinotopiens parler de façon très polie et bienveillante avec eux. Plusieurs proposèrent leurs chambres dans leurs grandes demeures en attendant que le Maire leur trouve une petite maison.

Ils acceptèrent par politesse, sachant pertinemment qu'ils resteraient chez les Scott le temps de trouver leurs voies.

**…**

En face d'une des cascades, les trois orphelins restèrent seuls quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient pas était en tête-à-tête depuis leur arrivée en ville. Ils purent enfin parler tous les trois en toute sérénité.

L'eau éclaboussait leurs visages et le soleil haut dans le ciel fit naître un arc-en-ciel juste en dessous d'eux. Mick admira les couleurs vives et sourit en avouant :

\- Je crois que ça peut être sympa de vivre ici.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix... rappela Arthur. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez nous.

Aélis glissa sa main dans celle de son amant.

\- Nous n'avions pas de chez, de toute façon... Maintenant, si.

Les deux amis obtempérèrent.

**…**

En fin d'après-midi, ils retrouvèrent le chemin de la taverne de Frank.

Aélis essaya de nommer dans sa tête toutes les espèces différentes de dinosaures qui passaient devant eux. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait prendre des notes auprès de Rosemary pour plus de facilités.

Arthur pensa au lendemain. David avait promis de l'emmener à Canyon City pour commencer un entraînement afin d'entrer dans l'équipe des Skybaxs.

Quant à Mick, il sourit en pensant tout simplement à l'idée d'entamer un cursus scolaire.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois dans la rue centrale pour enfin se diriger naturellement à travers une petite ruelle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une étrange et inconnue Dinotopienne attrapa Mick par le bras. Il s'arrêta net et observa la vieille femme. Elle lui sourit de sa seule dent, en disant.

_\- Un sou pour vos pensées._

**…**

**THE END**

****


End file.
